


BRO'S

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for an E/O drabble challenge over on ff.net. The challenge was to use a word that has different meanings but is spelled the same. I can't remember what that's called! Anyway, the word is rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRO'S

"Is it her?"

"Gimme a sec." Sam leaned in closer to the tombstone, squinting. "Yeah, it's her. Rose Louise Whitcomb."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "About damned friggin' time!" He nudged Sam with the shovel. "Move it. Time to get this bitch burned. I got a date tonight."

Sam rose to his feet and stepped off the grave. "I'm sorry, is our job interfering with your love life?"

Dean snickered and started to dig. "Ah, you're just jealous of the awesomeness that is me."

"Yeah, you got me, Dean." Sam picked up his shotgun, stood ready. "Just dig, Casanova."


End file.
